User blog:MrFanboy24601/Advertisement: Join the 69th for Operation A.I.G
The 69th Gamer California 69th Gamer California Force needs your help to help the innocent anime citizens of Maine and defeat the Patriots! Why Should We? The pay is high here in California! President-Field Marshal Final Hope promises to give a 25% increase of pay for anyone who joins from now until the start of the operation! Plus, you can also gain friends on your adventures! The Patriots are preaching that anime is destroying the "pure" gamer culture! "Bullshit!" Hope says. Instead, killing this many people who love anime will kill vital people! The Patriots are Nazis in Gamer uniforms who are trying to destroy our ranks! The United States allowed anime, and they never fell! In fact, they even got more peaceful! The Patriots are not going to save us and protect the "true" gamer culture, but instead, destroy the beautiful diversity our Gamer community has created! What is Operation A.I.G.? This is an operation to take over Maine and place it under military control. Most details are classified, but it is guaranteed that Maine will be able to watch anime widespread without fearing for their lives! So what are you waiting for! Join the 69th at your nearest recruitment center! This message was broadcasted by the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force. Update According to the Anti-Anime Clan, the proclamation was passed fairly without any Patriot support, but they have yet to show any proof for that. This gives us more reasons why you should join! Problems With The Anti-Anime Clan The Anti-Anime Clan, without any bias, is a clan of ordinary civilians, former Gamer troops, penguins, vigilantes, and Memer paramilitary forces and mercenaries, who do not like anime, who proclaim that their clan will bring back the "true Gamer culture" However, they have some problems with their men. The leader of the Memers, Field Marshal Yeet, if you can recall, made an android body for Chidori, leader of the Kingdom of Japan. Notice something? Yeah, Yeet made an android body for Chidori, leader of the KOJ, which embraces the Weeaboo culture. So why did Yeet agree to send paramilitary forces with the Anti-Anime clan, despite her working with the "enemy" of the Anti-Anime Clan? It is not publicly stated on any records for the Anti-Anime Clan that the clan gave anything that may seem in the interest of the people of the Memers. it only states that they were in contact with them. Even more suspicious. Digging even further, from observations, the Memers have no record of the transaction at all, with the closest thing that is relevant is that they passed an Anti-Anime rule on August 4, 2019. If there was something so big that the Memers helped out the Anti-Anime clan directly, wouldn't be on an official record? Further proving my point that some shady stuff is up with the clan, is that there is even more bad stuff with the clan. As previously stated, the clan consists of civilians, former Gamers, penguins, vigilantes, and Memer paramilitary. However, if you observed closely, the clan has penguins in their ranks. Penguins? Last time penguins were checked, they weren't physically capable of holding a gun, holding a position of power, or even speak a language other than squawking! If this is true, then why do the clan consist of penguins? Is it just a trick to make them seem like they're powerful? Or are they torturing animals and using them in warfare? Why You Should Join the 69th Now, you wouldn't like a biased, suspicious clan controlling a whole U.S. state now? Join the 69th. In fact, now this is a joint effort between all the countries that Hope controls, which means you can now join the 4th and 5th Guerrilla Gamer Force, the 69th, the Phoenix Gamer Task Force 14, and the DROP! Join today, and we can make a happy and safe community where people don't have to fear for their lives. Update The Anti-Anime clan has shown proof of the election: 89% of the population in Maine voted. 98% voted for it to pass 2% voted for it to not 38% of those who voted yes were weebs themselves, or connected to them in some sort of way. 45% of those who voted were from the Clan Themselves However this may seem like valid proof, they have yet to show proof that this was rigged, so for now, take this proof with a grain of salt. In fact, we might as well question the proof they've given us! "38% of those who voted yes were weebs themselves" Now, why would weebs want to vote to ban anime? Maybe because they were forced to by the government! Or, even worse, they had family members being held hostage, and if they voted against the bill, their family members would be killed! "45% of those who voted were from the Clan Themselves" Isn't that make the poll a little biased? Category:Blog posts